survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
JohnAlwin
|place3 = 16/20|challenges3 = 3|votesagainst3 = 5|days3 = 12|season2 = 3|image2 = 200px|tribes2 = |place2 = 3/16|alliances2 = Idol Hunters Ashton (Reneged)|challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 2|days2 = 38|season = 2|image = 200px|tribes = |place = 9/14|alliances = Original Nokoue|challenges = 1|votesagainst = 5|days = 18|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 68|tribalwins = 6|individualwins = 2|totalchallengewins = 8|totalvotes = 12}} JohnAlwin, or John, is a contestant from SRorgs: Benin, SRorgs: Iceland, SRorgs: All Stars. He was also the winner of ARorgs: The Genius. Survivor: Benin John was voted as leader of the Nokoue tribe and took control in a 4-person alliance made up of Savage, Molten and Smiles. His tribe entered the merge outnumbered 5-4 against Agrime, who told the other 3 that they were planning on voting for John. He convinced his own tribemates not to play their idols on him, believing that Agrime was bluffing, but in doing so he created his own demise. He was voted off in a 5-3-1-1 vote, after he used his Extra Vote advantage to try and split the votes in case Agrime played their idols. Voting History Survivor: Iceland In SRorgs: Iceland, John was a returning player. He started on the Upphaf tribe and joined the Idol Hunters alliance made up of Nico, Ashton and Edge. He positioned himself as part of the dominant alliance in the merge, as Edge, Ashton and himself comprised the majority of the Upphaf Five which was in control of the game. He stuck with the alliance to take out three members of the original Byrja tribe at the first three Tribal Councils. When his ally Edge was blindsided at the following Tribal Council, he and Ashton worked together to take out their former allies Windo and Hey. John used the Extra Vote that he had won as a reward to split the votes between Hey and Windo, eventually sending Hey to the Jury, redeeming himself for his failure to use an Extra Vote effectively in the previous season. At the next Tribal Council the votes were tied between Chaz and his ally Ashton. John decided to betray Ashton and keep Chaz in the game as he felt that he stood a better chance against him in the Final Two. John made it to the Final Three, where Chaz decided to vote him out and keep Windo in the game, shocking the Jury who believed that Windo had played a better game than both of them. John was said to have played 'a perfect under-the-radar game'. He made power moves in the last game by blindsiding Hey and choosing to backstab his ally at the Final Four. He also won the most challenges out of everyone in the season, wining two Immunity Challenges and two rewards. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars John started out on the challenge beast tribe and then swapped to Tsargaan. He formed a tight alliance with Cool and Edge whilst creating a fake alliance with Brad and Potato to gain intel. When Potato discovered that he was playing both sides she tried to convince the tribe to vote him off. Gabe decided to join Brad and Potato, leaving Cool and Edge with the choice of facing a rock draw or using Cool's idol to save John. Both of these moves were deemed too risky early on so they decided to join the others and John was voted out unanimously. Voting History Navboxes Category:SRorgs: Benin Contestants Category:SRorgs: Iceland Contestants Category:SRorgs: All Stars Contestants Category:9th Place Category:3rd Place Category:16th Place